Roughouse (Earth-616)
, Roughhouse | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Former partner of Bloodscream, former employee of the Black Tarantula, former employee of General Coy | Relatives = Unnamed father | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Variable, typically the island nation of Madripoor | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 774 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Massive bulk | Citizenship = Rock Trolls | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Enforcer | Education = | Origin = Roughhouse is descended from a native Asgardian race, though whether that race be gods, trolls, giants, etc. is unrevealed. | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Buscema | First = Wolverine Vol 2 #4 | HistoryText = Roughhouse is one of the most mysterious opponents that Wolverine has come across. Little is known of his past beyond the fact that Roughhouse is descended from a race that inhabit the dimension of Asgard, the mythical home of the Asgardian gods. He is also known to have been systematically abused by his father as a boy. It is believed that the reason Roughhouse wears long hair and a full beard is to hide scars received at the hands of his father. Roughhouse came to the island nation of Madripoor along with his partner, the "pseudo-vampire" Bloodscream. They found employment under General Coy, one of the islands' most powerful crime lords, as special enforcers used to eliminate any threats to his operations. They were sent after the woman called Tyger Tiger, Coy's primary rival as the supreme crime boss of Madripoor. This brought the two mercenaries into a number of conflicts with Wolverine. The duo were never able to defeat him. General Coy grew tired of Roughhouse's failures and literally sold him to Geist, a former high ranking agent of Nazi Germany in the United Kingdom and a cyborg. By the time Roughhouse met him, Geist was financing himself through illegal drug trade and needed a guinea pig to experiment a new drug on. Geist's men give Roughhouse a dose of this experimental version of cocaine which temporarily drove him mad. Wolverine held back in the fight with Roughhouse, since Roughhouse was not truly even aware of what he was doing. After helping Roughhouse escape, they come upon a mysterious nun of the Roman Catholic Church known only as Sister Salvation, who possessed the ability to cure those suffering from physical or mental injuries and cure sickness just by touching them with her hands. After several "sessions" she was able to fully purge Roughhouse's body of the cocaine induced suffering. Roughhouse decided to stay with Sister Salvation in Tierra Verde to help her rebuild her destroyed mission. It would be quite a while before Wolverine and Roughhouse would cross paths again. Roughhouse and Bloodscream renewed their partnership and ambushed Wolverine after the adamantium had been stripped from his skeleton. They managed to get the upper hand and beat Wolverine unconscious. They brought him to their hideout where they beat him repeatedly over the next few days. Wolverine was able to free himself from the chains and ambushed and defeated his captors. This was the last time he crossed paths with Roughhouse. It is unknown why Roughhouse renewed his partnership with Bloodscream, but as Bloodscream became increasingly cannibalistic it is unlikely Roughhouse would have stayed with him as Roughhouse, while a villain, still had some sense of honor and valued human life. Sure enough, when next Wolverine encountered Bloodscream, Roughhouse was no longer with him. When last seen, Roughhouse had reunited with Bloodscream and were present at an underworld auction, bidding on the Venom symbiote. | Powers = Roughhouse possesses various superhuman physical attributes as a result of being descended from one of Asgard's native races. Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians of any race, Roughhouse is superhumanly strong. However, his strength is also well above average among known Asgardian races. At his peak, Roughhouse is able to lift at least 50 tons. Superhuman Speed: Roughhouse is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human speciman. Superhuman Stamina: Roughhouse's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of human beings, granting him superhuman stamina in all physical activities. While the limits of his endurance aren't known, he can exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhumanly Dense Tissues: Roughhouse's skin, muscle and bone tissues have about 3 times the density as the same tissue in a human body. This contributes to Roughhouse's great strength to some degree and, as a result, is actually much heavier than he appears. Superhuman Durability: Roughhouse's body is tougher and much more resistant to physical injury than a human being. He can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces and energy blasts without sustaining injury. Roughhouse has claimed that he can't be killed by any weapon composed of "mortal steel", though it isn't known if this is true or merely a boast to intimidate his enemies. Regenerative Healing Factor: Roughhouse possesses some degree of accelerated healing that allows him to fully mend injuries within a short span of time, though the full limits and capabilities of these powers remain unrevealed. He has been shown to fully heal from being impailed on both sets of Wolverine's Adamantium claws within the span of a few minutes. Superhuman Longevity: Roughhouse is extremely long lived and, while not technically immortal, ages at an extremely slow rate. It's possible that Roughhouse is hundreds or even thousands of years old even though he has the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. Roughhouse is also immune to the effects of conventional diseases and and toxins. Superhuman Agility: Roughhouse's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human specimen. Superhuman Reflexes: Roughhouse's reflexes are similarly augmented and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. | Abilities = Roughhouse is a formidable hand to hand combatant, typically relying on brawling and street fighting techniques that allow him to make full use of his great strength. Roughhouse is also well connected throughout the criminal underworld, often hiring himself out as an enforcer or bodyguard. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *In ''Wolverine'' #6, Roughhouse provides the first clue to his origin by uttering the phrase, "Ymir's icy breath." This is a reference to the giant Ymir, said to be the father of the race of beings known as the Frost Giants, the primary enemies of the Asgardian "gods." | Marvel = Roughhouse | Wikipedia = Roughhouse | Links = * }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Class 50 Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Wolverine Villains